


Sexual promiscuity on CatCo property

by katfoxmandu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, just you know putting my original ficlets into a chapter form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfoxmandu/pseuds/katfoxmandu
Summary: A conclusion to the is-she, is-she-not Kara sex addict dilemma.Because we all need an answer.Most importantly, Lena needs an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish the original posts I'd made on the scandalous and mysterious life of Kara buttonless-shirts Danvers instead of writing my thesis while wondering why my roommate is letting her ex-fiance spend the night in my bed. We all make mistakes I guess.  
> Enjoy!

Lena finds Karas discarded clothes all over the office. She has no idea where they came from or who they belong to but no one seems to be looking for them. And hey, they’re actually quite nice.

So one night shes bored. A little tired. Maybe a little drunk. And the box of randomly discarded clothing is sitting lonely in the corner of her office.

Ill try one on. Why not, she thinks. Dress up! And who doesn’t like dressing up?

The first shirt fits great. A little slim, but nothing that cant be taken out. Lena goes to button it up and discovers frayed threads instead. Ok. Weird but whatever.

But it happens again. And the next shirt. Who rips off all the buttons to their shirts?? Then the next and Lena, in her frustration, grabs the edges of the dark blue blouse at her chest, one in each hand and pulls, ready to throw it and the entire box from her balcony.

Until the motion of her arms stops her. The act of pulling her arms back. The quick removal. The prominent reveal of whats beneath.

Well shit.

Sexual promiscuity.

On CatCo property.

Its not a few days later when Lena gathers yet another outfit only to find that it was clearly previously worn by Kara Danvers. The small penguin designs are unmistakable, anything with small animals in a fashionable design is a Kara staple.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Lena mutters as she picks up the pieces with the tips of her fingers. The act of what followed their removal flashes across her mind.

The next week results in even more. And this time Lena is on the look out, keeping detailed notes on Karas outfits, tying each buttonless blouse and sweater combo to the blonde reporter.

And Lena is puzzled beyond belief. With who could it be?? Kara never mentions a significant other, never reveals any sort of fling or closeted lover. Thats not Kara. But she obviously needs to perform some sort of intervention. Its getting out of hand! I mean, thats what friends are for, isnt it?

This is it, Lena thinks. She carries the box of discarded clothing as she walks purposefully down the hallway towards Kara’s desk. Each shirt tailored to perfection, each button carefully replaced, each torn pant leg stitched back up, all stacked neatly in her arms.

Kara looks up as Lena approaches. Shes excited to see Lena, as she always is, wearing a crisp light grey shirt that Lena, sighing as she thinks it, knows she’ll eventually find in a heap in a remote part of the office. But not if she does this correctly. Not if she ends this now.

Lena places the box on Kara’s desk. “I believe these belong to you. Don’t worry, I’ve had them all fixed up, down to every. Last. Button.” Lena emphasizes each word with a small pat to the stack of shirts.

She looks up to see Kara, her face beet red, her mouth fishing for something to say.

“Lena,” Kara finally manages to get out. “I can explain.”

Lena crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure you can.”

“Can we, um, can we talk about this...somewhere more...private?” Kara whispers and stands. Her fingers go nervously to her chest and toy with one of the buttons, the other hand resting on her hip. 

Oh God, Lena thinks. It’s happening. Right here in the middle of the office. This is a bigger problem than she’d realized. Get Kara out of here, and quick. “Of course.”

Once the office door is closed, Lena turns to face a frazzled Kara. The woman is closing her eyes and breathing slowly. 

“Can I get you some water?” Lena asks. She’d completely underestimated the entire situation. Googling ‘How to perform an intervention with a sex addict’ wasn’t the most helpful of tools and it certainly hadn’t prepared her for hyperventilating Kara on the verge of a panic attack in her office. 

“Kara?” Lena follows up when Kara fails to answer. “Kara, some water?”

The second time around does the trick and Kara nods numbly, her eyes finding a spot on the ceiling, unmoving. “Yes,” she finally mumbles. “Yes, water is great.”

Lena furrows her brow as she takes a few steps towards the small fridge holding bottled water, her gaze lingering on Kara’s distraught figure. The deep breathes she’s taking is noticeable. In and out. Lena can see the mental counting taking place. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. As she hands Kara the water, Kara is brought out of the trance and manages a smile of thanks before awkwardly holding the bottle in front of her. Neither of them moves. 

After a beat, Lena steps back to lean lightly against her desk. “Kara,” she begins. “I’ve been finding your clothes around the office for months. In closets. The elevator. Behind potted plants. And they’re...devoid of buttons. Like, ripped. Ripped off.”

Lena isn’t sure how to go about this. But starting with the beginning seems to make the most sense at the moment. It doesn’t go over well, however, because Kara begins fidgeting more than ever. There’s a loud crunch as she squeezes the water bottle. In. Out. In. Out. 

“Kara.” 

The crunching continues. Louder.

“KARA.”

The bottle explodes and douses them both with water. Lena lets out a short scream, Kara yelps, and both jump reflexively backwards. 

It seems to have done the trick because Kara finally makes eye contact with Lena. She wipes water from her face. “I can clean this up,” she says. “I’ll clean this up, I’ll take care of it.” Kara moves to find something to clean up the mess. Her eyes roam the office for a towel, anything.

Lena wipes her hands on her skirt, exasperated. “No, Kara. Forget the water.” She moves forward and takes Kara’s wrist. “The shirts. The sneaking about. What is going on? Because you can tell me.” Lena stands fully. Expectantly. 

Kara nods and swallows, forgetting the water. “I’ve been meaning to tell you. And I was so worried-” her hands move to her top button. “- what you would say because-” it comes undone, then the second, “-of your family-”

Lena panics. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. She doesn’t need a physical reenactment of what happens. “No, Kara. You don’t have to-” Lena tries interjecting but Kara continues. Another button, closer to, well. The chest region. The promiscuous part of the sexual promiscuity.

“- and my family, well we have a history-”

“Kara please-” Lena steps forward, hands outstretched. 

“- and you’ve, you’ve hated that part of me lately and I-”

“I don’t hate you, Kara, or any part of you! Please, I know-” Lena is exasperated but it’s not working. Kara doesn’t stop. One more and she’ll see mostly everything. Probably. Very likely. 

“-I’m Supergirl,” Kara confesses. 

At the same time Lena blurts out, “You’re a sex addict!”

Kara pauses. Confused. Her shirt, now unbuttoned, falls open. 

Lena’s mouth drops slightly. “Excuse me?”

“Did you say sex addict?” Kara asks. “You think I’m a sex addict?”

Lena, still incredulous and speechless, nods, then looks away, blushing, one hand pointing at Kara’s open shirt.

“No! No. I’m Supergirl! Supergirl. That’s me, I’m not a...a sex addict!” Kara persists. “Look!” She looks down and pulls apart the loose shirt to show Lena what she’s talking about. The crest. The suit. The House of El. The evidence. 

Except there’s nothing but bare skin and cream colored bra. 

Kara quickly pulls the shirt together and lets out a deep sigh. “I was. I was in a rush this morning.”

Lena, finding it safe to finally look back at Kara, nods disbelievingly. “I hear Supergirl is pretty fast.”


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that settles between them is thick and heavy except for the frustrated murmurs of Kara as she rebuttons her blouse. 

“Idiot. I’m such an idiot. I never forget the suit. Never. God, Alex is going to kill me-” Kara’s maintained stream of PG-rated expletives builds in Lena’s ears. The excuses, the shirts, the buttons, the suit, Supergirl, all of these excuses, excuses, excuses. 

“I’m sorry, what do you keep going on about??” Lena asks forcefully, if not slightly annoyed, to put a stop to the murmuring.

Kara looks up with raised eyebrows. She’s thrown by the sudden change in Lena’s demeanor and finds herself unable to answer quick enough for Lena’s minimal patience. 

“Kara, do you think this is a joke? I’m not trying to be funny, here. I’m trying to help you and you keep blabbering on about being a Superhero, when, Kara, let’s be real. You aren’t. You just aren’t.” Lena’s voice raises both in volume and pitch. She’s tired. She’s frustrated. 

Kara calmly makes eye contact with Lena. Her shirt is properly buttoned, her hands hang neatly at her side. “I’m not…” she pauses. “I’m not making light of this. I’m trying to explain it to you.”

Lena lets out a loud sigh through her nose, lips pursed. She takes a deep breath in as though she’s about to say something else, but stops. 

“Lena, this sounds absolutely nuts, I’m not-” Kara laughs incredulously- “I’m not...that...I’m not that.” 

“And claiming you’re Supergirl to cover for this isn’t nuts? You just undressed in front of me!” Lena practically hisses the last sentence, her voice going low, a harsh whisper in the stillness of the office space. “That might as well be a confession!”

Kara closes her eyes briefly as she breathes in and her hands go from their calm position at her sides to clenched fists in front of her. 

“That was a confession,” Kara says slowly, emphasizing Lena’s point. Her eyes remain closed, but only briefly. They open quickly with the onset of a bright idea. “Come with me.”

Lena is taken off guard when Kara grabs her hand and begins pulling her towards the door. 

“No, no, no. If anything is happening, it’s happening right here. I’m not going to go slinking around the office with you Kara. Kara!” Lena maintains her hissed whisper and unsuccessfully attempts to break free of Kara’s iron grip before they make it out of the office. 

But Kara doesn’t break her stride and Lena is forced to go along as the pair shuffles awkwardly down the hallway. Kara leading and Lena being dragged along. She still makes half-hearted efforts to get away, shifting to casual strolling and over-the-top waves with her free hand when someone else walks by. One intern’s eyes catch the hand holding and stares a millisecond too long for Lena’s comfort. 

“She’s just...just showing me something,” Lena laughs and shrugs, her eyes doing a slight roll. “So..I’m-” Lena gestures at Kara and stumbles slightly to keep up- “just going to uh, go see.” 

The intern squints in confusion but the couple is quickly out of sight.

“Kara,” Lena says as loudly as she dares. She repeats Kara’s name in intermittent half-whispers, half-yells the entire way through the office but it doesn’t work. Kara never slows or turns around. It’s not until they are in the elevator and the doors close that Kara finally unleashes Lena from her hold and presses the button for the top floor.

Lena instantly puts herself against the wall opposite Kara in a manner so cartoonishly dramatic that Kara can’t help but be startled. 

“You alright?”

“I know exactly how elevator scenes work, Kara Danvers, and I will not become a victim.” Lena tries to casually regain her balance while rubbing her now-free wrist. “Not with your, you know. Your addiction.”

Kara laughs, “Lena I’m not going to assault you in the elevator.” 

When Lena doesn’t respond Kara turns serious. “I won’t. I’m not! Lena! Come on, you’re still on this sex addict thing?”

The elevator arrives at their floor and instead of answering, Lena waves her hand in an over-the-top fashion, signalling Kara to exit first. 

“After you,” she says.

But inside Lena is panicking. The entire trek through the office, the unyielding grip on her wrist, the calmness with which Kara is handling the whole situation. Lena doesn’t understand it. She can’t. The whole Supergirl confession was completely out of left field. It made less sense than the sex addiction and gave Lena the absurd feeling of being on the Truman show, with everyone but her in on some kind of sick prank. 

Lena knew Kara would never attempt anything, but then again she’d trusted her own family, hadn’t she? And look how that had turned out. A good friend wanting to bang was probably a better choice than assassination attempts from your adopted mother. Besides, Lena had always had a lingering crush for the blonde reporter. She couldn’t quite place the attraction. Maybe it was the rif on menswear Kara seemed to handle so well, or the way she ducked her head whenever a compliment was given. Probably the beaming smile that shows up and brightens even the worst of Lena’s days. And the introduction to pizza and potstickers, two foods Lena usually avoided. Until now. There’s a high possibility it’s how great she is at giving hugs. The warmth. The weight. Her body pressed against Lena’s own. Chin on her shoulder. The smell of her hair.

“Are you coming?”

Lena is brought back to the reality of the situation and nods. “Yes. Yes.”

++++

The roof was the last place Lena wanted to be. The wind whips her hair back in a sudden gust and she’s reminded quite clearly of her last experience being on a helipad and it wasn’t ideal. The reminiscing, however, had distracted her from the purpose of the rooftop trip and her eyes search for where Kara could’ve gone. Lena finds her making her way across the roof, a beeline towards the other side. 

“Kara!” she yells over to the woman walking directly towards the edge. “Kara!” Lena picks up her pace to match Kara’s and it turns into a run when she sees that Kara isn’t slowing down. “KARA.”

Kara turns around just as she reaches the roof’s edge and puts her arms out to the side. “You didn’t believe me-” Kara says as Lena approaches. Damn these heels for slowing her down. 

“I believe you, I believe you! Please don’t jump. Please don’t-” Lena says. 

\- “so I’m going to show you,” Kara continues. 

“I’m sorry I pressured you, Kara. Just come back from the edge! You’re not a sex addict, there I said it. I said it!” Lena is near tears when she finally makes it to where Kara stands but before she can reach out and grab her, Kara takes a step backwards. 

So Lena jumps. 

She doesn’t know why she does it or what pushed her, too, over the edge. But she goes. Because losing Kara would have broken her. A life without Kara wasn’t a life worth living. And in that moment Lena had to be where Kara was, even if that place was hundreds of feet above the ground and getting smaller. Fast. 

Except it didn’t. 

Lena never felt the rush in her stomach. She never saw the windows of CatCo blur past her or the cars on the street get steadily larger. But she did suddenly feel a strong set of arms loop themselves around her and bring her upwards before landing them gently on the roof. 

“What the HELL was that?!” Kara practically screams. “I’m the one who can fly, not you!” She’s breathing heavily and her cheeks are flushed pink. One side of her glasses is skewed from the sudden and hasty rescue of Lena’s latest near-death experience and it reveals a bare eye, unfiltered by the heavy frames. Blonde hair falls messily around her shoulders, the bun it was in earlier lost to high speeds. 

It all makes sense.

“Oh my God,” Lena realizes. “So you weren’t actually trying to have sex with me.”


End file.
